The Demon Within
by water mixed flame
Summary: Luna looked each of them dead in the eye. "Once you have a demon's heart, you should never crush it. For if you do,the demon who entrusted you with its heart will make sure that serious concequences will proceed."
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Within

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Sailor Moon.

A/N: Yeah, well this story just kind of came to me a few days back, and I kind of planned most of it out. So I hope you all enjoy, and tell me how you like it so far. But nothing too harsh.

Chapter one: Betrayl and the Birth of a New Power

I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. I choked on the very oxygen I need to live in the initial shock. I could feel my heart stop and clench in vice grip painfully, my eyes wide and staring ahead of me blankly.

_'No.' _

My soul screamed in anguish and I could do nothing to quell the painful feeling of it being torn to pieces and burned. My hands clenched at my sides, my nails digging into my flesh, and crumpling the tickets that I had slaved so hard at work to obtain.

_'This. This has to be a nightmare. It can't be real, it just can't.'_

Standing before my unfeeling and oblivious form was the last thing that I thought I would ever see, and it paralyzed me.

She. She was with _**him. **_In his arms, laughing that laugh that would always cheer me up, smiling that angelic smile that was once meant for me alone. And here I was just standing as if caught in a spider's web, hypnotized against my will watching this crushing scene with unblinking eyes.

_'This is just some sick nightmare.'_ I tried to reassure myself even though I knew it was futile, _'She wouldn't betray me like this. Would she?'_

My answer came as soon as I thought it, and I promise that I could hear the audible crack of my heart physically breaking. My mouth grew dry, and I felt the pinpricks of tears at the edges of my disbelieving eyes. There they were right before me, my former love kissing the lips of that _**thing**_, and it wasn't chaste. No, she kissed him like she would kiss me, a kiss that was both passionate and loving. As pathetic as it is, I could no longer take it anymore. I died. Watching this, and knowing that is was no sick nightmare, but the twisted reality was the deadly, cold poison that injected itself into my veins, burning through them as they traveled to reach my already dying heart, and seeping into it to only speed up the process. My arms fell numbly to my side, my hands releasing the crumpled tickets to let them float to the ground.

My mouth, even though it felt as though cotton was in it, opened and allowed me to croak out hoarsely, "_Minako_."

It was barely a whisper, but they heard it and abruptly pulled apart only to turn to face me with horror sculpted onto their features. I watched Minako jump out of the man's arms in alarm, fear being the dominant emotion showing in those beautiful cerulean eyes. The eyes that I love so much, and could stare at forever and loose myself in for an eternity. The ones that have held such warmth and adoration for me were now wide with fear, fear of what I would do next.

"Rei."

I gasped, my lounges greedily taking oxygen into them. My breathing became faster and shallower, I still could barely process the situation at hand, and I don't think I want to.

"Rei, I…." She took a tentative step towards me, slowly outstretching a hesitant hand.

I felt disfigured, as if I wasn't in my own body while she continued walking towards me slowly.

"No." I rasped, shaking my head slowly, still in deny.

I took a step back, coming to my senses and feeling like a caged animal when she continued to come towards me.

"Don't come near me!!"

Everything was happening too fast, too painfully. My world was once again being turned upside down, but much too quickly. Before I knew it, a sudden rage raced through my being, bringing forth a pulsing new power. A dark power. My vision grew a hazy red, and my head pounded with a splitting headache. I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Rei!!" I heard her sweet voice call out to me in worry as I dropped to my knees, my head bowed down with my hands grasping it. I grunted in pain when I heard her footsteps along with _his_ running towards me echo through my head along with other people's voices, the rustling of distant trees, and the flapping of birds wings which were high above.

"GET AWAY!!,"

I looked up, my violet eyes flashing a dangerous golden color letting the adrenalizing power take control. I let my right hand fall from the side of my head and come to my left side, gathering the strange dark power within it, and swinging it in an arc, igniting the ground before me, a wall of bright flames rising between me and them. To my satisfaction, I heard their surprised gasps, and through the flame, I saw their terrified expressions. '_Imprison them within the fire__**, your**__ fire!' _ I smirked, taking might right hand and slapping the ground, making a circle with my hand, some sort of glowing, blood red light following my hand and making the circle visible and lighting up with some intensity. The blazing fires before her blazed to life, and like rabid dogs that were under control, they raced around, imprisoning the terrified blonde and that man, ready for the command to incinerate them. I watched as the blonde back into the man's chest, letting his strong arms circle around her and pull her closer in a protective embrace when the barely contained flame inched towards them under my will.

"Heh. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" I threw my head back laughing, my raven hair glinting violet in the fires dancing light. Something deep inside of me finally snapped, my civilized side losing itself to a more animalistic characteristic that I knew has always been waiting for the right moment to break free. I never felt so alive at this moment, it scared me, yet I embraced it knowing that at least _this_ could not betray me.

"R-Rei." Minako barely whispered, shaking violently in fear, the raging fire just a couple of feet from consuming them, "Please stop this."

I smirked sinisterly, my golden hued eyes glowing with malice, shaking my head I answered darkly, "Why should I stop? Heh heh, after all, you never stopped cheating on me now did you? A while back I felt that things were becoming different between us, but I ignored it. I ignored it because I trusted you with my heart. I thought that unlike all those who've set me up only to watch me fall, that you wouldn't do that, that **you **would actually be different. I've trusted all those promises you've made me, and look where it's gotten me!! It's gotten me no where! It's gotten me nothing but more heartache, so I'm going to put an end to this, an end to both of you and no one can stop me!!"

I stood up from the paved ground and placed my right foot into the middle of the glowing, blood red circle, and placed both my hands out in front of me, channeling the dark power in them. _'Kaiser, Rai, Shiryu, and Haptism, hear my voice and obey my command. Come forth and stand ready to devour your long awaited meal!!' _The familiar calling came to me from my subconscious, and bringing my thumb to my mouth, I bit into it, drawing blood in order to summon them. I knelt on one knee onto the paved ground, and wrote out my name in kanji before me, each symbol glowing the same color as the circle. The only difference is that a pail, musky smoke began to rise from the letters, traveling to surround and merge with the blazing fire.

_'Yes, master,'_ four different rough voices echoed in my mind, _'Just say complete the contract, and we shall appear to do your bidding'_ I smiled roguishly, standing up once again and locking my fierce golden eyes with my former love's terrified cerulean. "Goodbye, Minako." And with that, I closed my eyes beginning the chant, focusing on the mysterious new power and flame that has awakened within me. " Kaiser, Rai, Shiryu, and Haptism. Brothers of darkness here my cry and-"

_'Shit' _ I thought, dodging out of the way of a ball of energy that was aimed at my back. I leaped up, into a nearby tree and turned around to see who would dare interrupt me.

A/N: Heh, I couldn't help but add a little cliff hanger, but anyway, if you hadn't already figured out who Minako was with, then the next chapter should reveal his identity. So anyway, see ya'll next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: And here is chapter 2! Finally!! I have to thank the people who have reviewed this story, I'm honored about what you think of this story, and I'll try my best to make this story as good as possible! Thanks for your support!!

Chapter two:

"Rei, you must calm down and stop this, this isn't like you and you know it."

I snarled, bearing my newly formed, sharp fangs and glaring at the two figures that had just arrived, one of them poised, ready for battle and staring me down with deadly intensity while the other looked at me in disbelief and horror. I crouched like a wild animal watching over its prey on the rough, grayish brown bark of the oak tree stating sarcastically, "Well, if it isn't the all knowing Setsuna and Artemis, the high and mighty fuzzball. To what do I owe the pleasure of your 'wonderful' visit?"

"Rei, come down from there and let Minako and the boy go. I don't want to hurt you." Setsuna said calmly, her deep, mystifying, garnet eyes narrowing and locking with my bright, wild, golden eyes, sending a silent message saying that she meant business.

_'Damn, she's further along the transformation than I thought, and her power is overwhelming, I never thought that it could get to such a level. This may not end well.' _Setsuna thought.

The air around me began to crackle with my ever rising, dark power, sparks of lightning dancing around me as my dark, raven hair started fanning out around me, flowing in the wind that began to pick up. The atmosphere became thick, nearly suffocating, and I gripped the sturdy branch hard, to the point that it was beginning to crack from the great pressure. "You could have fooled me!! If you don't want to hurt me, then what the hell do you call what you did a few moments ago!? If I didn't know any better, then I wouldn't know that just now you tried to kill me, or am I wrong _Setsuna_?" I said vehemently, snickering when I saw her flinch slightly, her body shaking just for a few moments before she regained her composure instantly._ 'It seems that my new prey here, is afraid of me.'_

_'That is correct, master. Not only does she fear you, but they all fear you.' _Haptism's voice said from deep within the back of my mind, startling me a little.

I could see the head of a dark, murky, yellowish-black and pure black scaled dragon out the corner of my right eye, the beast's bright yellow-orange eye narrowed, his long, white fangs bearing themselves.

_'What the?' _I sniffed the air, inhaling a weird, musty, burning scent and sensing a familiar power from nearby. _'_It_ seems that we have some other company besides these two weaklings, Haptism.'_ I thought in annoyance, averting my eyes away from the vicious dragon and looking towards the large, dense trees on the other side of the park's paved walkway that could overshadow just about anything. _'You're right, I can sense them too. Their presence is….. strong,'_

_'Just great,' _I thought, sarcastically_, 'I don't' know whether I'm happy or ticked off that they're here.' _I cracked my knuckles in anticipation for the fight that was to come and smirked, '_What I do know is that if they think that they can steal my prey they've got another thing coming.'_

Haptism's roaring laugh boomed, _'I like your attitude, now then I think it's time.'_

_'Time for what?'_ I locked my golden eyes with that of Haptisms's flashing ones, a chill running up her spine when the potent dragon smirked and began to glow with the familiar dark aura.

_'It's time for you to summon me.'_

Before I could reply, I was cut off by Setsuna.

"I'm only going to say this once, Rei. Let Minako and the boy go." Setsuna said sternly, tightening her grip on her elegant staff, her eyes never leaving mine. There was just a slight sense of fear coming off of the usually composed and stoic woman.

I jumped from my perch in the tree and landed on the smooth cement in front of Setsuna and Artemis. The instant my feet touched the ground I formed a pentagon in my mind that covered the area around Minako and the boy, Setsuna and Artemis, and my mysterious guests. I sent unnoticeable waves of energy to the points of the pentagon thinking, '_Now it's time to have a little fun._' I smirked then laughed, "You don't think that I have to take your threat seriously, do you?" I stated off handedly, smirking and narrowing my gleaming, golden eyes, "I can smell your fear, Setsuna. You would have to be an idiot to attack me."

"Rei, please let them-"

I snickered with cockily, smirking with overconfidence, "Alright," I said calmly and cutting off Artemis. I glared down at the little ball of fluff, "If you want them that badly I'll let them go. I can always come back and kill them later, along with you."

"Wh- what!?"

"You heard me…" I glanced blankly back at Minako and the guy, raising my hand and moving it in an ark I put out the dancing flames that surrounded them, still eager to devour them. I snickered when the two just continued to stand there, their confused minds still trying to wrap around what was going on. '_This is going to be fun.' I thought, 'But first, it's time to get our mysterious guests to come out of hiding._'

I turned to the right to face the forested area where the similar power was radiating from, narrowing my eyes at the large center oak tree with a thick trunk. I smelled the air and smirked, sending a message to Haptism through my mind. '_Haptism, I have a plan, but I need you to tell me how to summon you and you alone._'

'_Alright, but keep in mind that you may never reverse the effects that may occur afterward, and that summoning just me is a bit different from when you would summon all of the Brothers of Darkness together._'

'_That's the least of my problems right now Haptism, just tell me what to do._'

'_Just as you did before, bite and draw blood from the finger of your choice and write your name upon the ground.' _ I did as Haptism said and bit my right thumb hard enough to draw a small stream blood, slightly wincing as I did so. I squatted on the rough cement, and ran my thumb over the gray surface writing my name in kanji which started to glow from the first stroke to the last. I watched as Setsuna held her staff tightly to her in a battle ready stance. Her deep, garnet eyes stared deeply into my now calming golden eyes, I can tell that something went through her mind, something important that probably related to me.

"Rei, whatever it is that you are planning to do, stop it now. Please. I don't want to have to fight you."

Setsuna's words barely registered in my mind, I was too busy analyzing what I was seeing in her calm eyes. '_She knows something about all of this, and there is no doubt in my mind that she foresaw this as well._'

"Hmph. Sorry to say this, my _friend_, but I have no intention on stopping. If you want to stop what I'm about to put into motion, then I suggest you strike me down with the intent to kill." I stated solemnly, closing my eyes. '_What do I have to do now, Haptism?_

'_Concentrate on the force that moves around all, that howls, that can be gentle at times, yet a powerful and dangerous force that is unseen._' He instructed me with his deep, wise, ancient voice.

I centered myself, and sharpened all of my senses. My ears twitched, picking up a soft howling, an invisible force caressing me gently, playing with my long, raven locks, and rustling the trees' leaves.

'_Wind._' I thought, opening my eyes and grasping hold of the element's being, '_Wait, it's not just wind though. Haptism is more than that. He's,_' My power grew, surrounding me with a dull, yet intense glow, and the once softly blowing breeze reacted with it, turning stronger, blowing faster, transforming. "Kyoufuu!!" I shouted, listening contently to the winds howling agreement.

'_Yes, it is correct that I am kyoufuu, but, that is only the first half of me._ _The only half of me that you need to unlock for right now, so let's get this over with. Call me for what I am, resonate your soul with mine, and give me the quarter of your life that will now belong to me!'_

With the roar of Haptism's mighty voice, I once called upon him, not just his name, but the part of what he is that was once sealed away long ago. "Haptism, the first Brother of Darkness, come forth and take the part of my life in consolation to this pact, and rise again to unleash your power, kyoufuu!!"

Intricate, crimson lines slithered, swirled, and glowed, up my arms in a delicate pattern. I winced at the burn the lines produced when continuing scorching path past my shoulders, up my neck, and stopping when they reached the tips of my eyes. My breathing became ragged, my breath coming out in short pants. I shook my head to get my mind out of its fuzzy daze, blinking to get used to red that took over my vision. The wind picked up to an incredible speed and power, its howling soon becoming a dragon's roar. I could see, even with my red vision that Setsuna paled, and Artemis looked on the brink of fainting. I could sense the shock from my shadowed guests, and the pure terror and panic radiating off of Minako and the boy. And before I knew it I threw my head back and laughed, becoming high off of the rich, raw, new power that pumped through my veins, and smirked satisfying at the sight of the silhouette of Haptism's form, letting the rough wind play with my long, raven locks. Silence overtook me while I was entranced by the forming of the ancient dragon, its bone structure forming first. I did not notice Setsuna's recovery, or the power she was gathering within the ruby orb that lay nestled on the end of her staff.

"I'm sorry for not being able to stop this Rei," my ears perked up instantly, my eyes locking quickly to the guilt ridden, garnet eyes, "but I must end this before _it_ happens." Taking a deep breath, she formed a large, brightly glowing, violet orb that hovered at the end of the staff. I knew what was going to happen next, but I couldn't do anything about it, for I was paralyzed until Haptism was fully formed. Quickly, I averted my golden eyes in slight panic towards the slowly forming body of the powerful beast only to see that pinkish muscle was still appearing, slight traces of tan skin and glistening, musty, yellowish- black scales where muscle has already finished forming began to appear as well.

'_This isn't good. He's not done forming and I can't move, because if I do, the summoning will be diminished. And on top of that even with the power that I have now, with a blast like that, I may barely make it._'

"Goodbye, Rei. Dead Scream!" she shouted, blasting the large sphere of power at me.

The attack was perfectly aimed, and tore through the air towards me.

'_Is this how it's going to end_?!' my eyes grew wide, '_No, I won't let it end this way!!!_'

KABOOOOM!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoufuu= raging wind (I think)

A/N: And here is the end of the 2nd chapter! Though, I have to say, Minako and the guy really didn't get the chance to say anything. In the next chapter, I'll probably be able to give the whole rules of summoning that Rei has to follow, along with some other things. And **then **the mystery people and Minako's man will be revealed. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Until next time, later.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

A/N: And here is the third chapter to TDW! Yay!! (happy dance). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thanks for the review from: ** pri815**, I really appreciate it. So, now that that is out of the way, let's get on with the show!

**Chapter 3**

Thick smoke spread out and covered the area and its occupants like a blanket, the sounds of coughing drifted through the air. I looked down at my hands, actually surprised that I was still alive. I turned to look up to see two figures standing before me.

"Hey kid, you ok?" the taller figure asked.

"Of course she's okay, we just saved her ass." The other said sarcastically.

I felt my eyebrow twitch, and I was about to say something but stopped as the sarcastic one crouched to my level and began poking me on the forehead. He seemed to be no older than I was, looking at around the age of 17. He had short, black hair, except for his long, tan bangs that covered the right side of his face. He wore a low v-necklined, purple shirt that had a collar and buttoned down with no sleeves, which allowed him to show his nicely toned arms. He donned rugged, faded jeans that had a few holes here and there along with a nice pair of black Nikes.

"Damn, I can't believe a kid like you has this much power. And to summon up one of the Brothers of Darkness too." He stated, jerking his head up towards the now completed Haptism, towering over us, still and ready for any order I was to give him. My head swirled dizzily for a fleeting moment when I took a glance over my shoulder to see the majestic, musty yellow dragon behind me in all his glory. Haptism looked down upon me, sending me a silent message of support and complete faith, and I smiled, feeling relieved that he was there to back me up and get me out of any trouble I might get into. I turned back to face the 'sarcastic one', or as I like to call him until I find out his name.

He squinted his teal eyes at me and continued to poke me on the forehead when I turned back to face him.

I growled low in my throat and glared at him in warning, "If you don't stop poking me, I'll bite your finger off."

The guy just smirked, "Yeah, right, you can barely stay conscious let alone bite me. Don't say things that you can't back up, squirt."

'_That's it!_'

'Chomp!!'

"Aaaauuugghh!!" the guy howled in pain when I latched onto his finger, biting it so hard that I pierced his skin and tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. "Why you little mongrel! I'm going to make you pay for that! Let go!" I only growled darkly in response, biting harder. He squealed again.

"That's enough! _Both_ of you!" The other scolded, glaring at us sternly.

"But Gomeisa*, this little brat bit me!!" he whined like a child, phony tears forming at the edge of his wide, shining, teal eyes.

'_So, that tall guy's name is Gomeisa._' I thought, studying him intently.

His hair was a dark black that shone blue in the light, and reached a little past his shoulders, his eyes were a fierce golden like mine, except they had a more orange tint to them, and for some reason, they were dull. His skin was pale as though he hadn't been in the sun in a long time. He wore a large, black trench coat and dark, ocean blue jeans with a moss green button down shirt and maple brown sneakers.

'_Is he blind!?_' I thought in shock. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes; there was something about them that drew me in.

"No buts, Rigilkent*."

I blinked my eyes a few times to get rid of my slight daze before smirking and letting go of his finger to spit onto the ground in disgust. "You asked for it, you jerk." And then after that, I ended up in an intense glaring contest with him, both of our flashing golden eyes narrowing into angry slits.

"Why you little smart a-" Rigilkent growled, but was cut off by a surprised and stuttering Setsuna. Yes, a **stuttering** Setsuna.

"Wh- who a-are yo-you?" She demanded, breathing profoundly and leaning heavily onto her staff for support. It kind of surprised me that she stuttered; after all she was always cool and confident when she spoke as if she had all the answers. That or she was just silent.

Rigilkent laughed sarcastically and stood up, placing his hands on his light jeaned pants. "Who we are is none of your damned business, but if it makes you feel better, you're kinda hot." He wraggled his eyebrows suggestively while giving Setsuna a look over. "You might even be my type."

Gomeisa and I sighed in annoyance simultaneously and Setsuna's calm face was flushed with dignified rage.

"Why you little…." She growled low in her throat, her garnet eyes darkened when narrowing into a death glare. She gripped her staff even tighter in her gloved hands as if ready to attack again in any given moment.

I snickered at the sight and she turned her death glare on me, which in turn sent small shivers of fear down my back. It's not like I've seen her _this _angry before.

Rigilkent smirked cockily and was going to add fuel to the already raging fire, but Gomeisa, stepped in front of him and put his hand out to signal him to shut up.

"Listen, we aren't here to fight. We're just here to pick up the kid, that's all." He stated in a calm, commanding tone, before switching it to a cold warning, "But, if you plan to try and stop us, I'm afraid that this won't end well. And you may not walk out of here alive."

A strong gust of wind passed through the area, and the atmosphere pulsated with a strong, dark power that was emanating and pouring from Gomeisa's confident form. I shivered from the sensation of feeling this power swarm and blanket around me as well as the others.

'_He's strong._' I thought in awe, '_Setsuna would have to be an idiot to try and face this guy in her condition. But, more importantly, why would he want me?_'

My eyes wandered from Gomeisa to the visibly shaking form of Setsuna, I could tell that she was shaking from more than just the exhaustion she felt from using a great deal of her power to try to blast me to bits. She was shaking from the sheer pressure of Gomeisa's power, and I could tell that her legs were about to give out. My thoughts were interrupted by Haptism's low chuckle. My head snapped back to look at him.

'_Why are you laughing?_' I asked telepathically, tilting my head to the side slightly in confusion.

'_I'm just surprised that you haven't passed out yet._'

I huffed indignantly and glared at him, '_And why are you surprised I haven't passed out yet? I'm not a wimp you know._'

This caused Haptism's booming laughter to ring through my slightly aching head. '_Well, after using your newly acquired power to conceal those two pathetic humans in a veil of fire, beginning to summon __**all**__ of the Brothers of Darkness, tracking those two demons right in front of you, successfully summoning me, __**and**__ being able to bear this guy's power just after being awakened as a demon, it's a wonder why you haven't passed out yet. Usually, people who just awaken as demons pass out with the slightest contact of another demon's power, no matter how strong they are. You however are the first one to be able to stand that and more, that's all. Something like this has been unheard of until now._'

I was shocked to hear this and looked down to my shaking hands; I could see darkness creeping up on me at the edge of my vision, but I just shook it off. Like hell was I going to pass out right now, too much was at stake and there was no one I could trust besides Haptism. Even then, I don't know if the mighty dragon would disappear or not. '_Haptism. Just what am I becoming? I have a feeling that Setsuna knows, but…._'

'_But you refuse to ask her because she should have told you that something like this was going to happen, right?_'

I said nothing and just continued to stare at my hands as if they were foreign to me. He was right and I knew it. If Setsuna knew that something like this would happen, then she should have had the decency to tell me. I felt a bubble of anger rise in my chest at the thought and clenched my hands into tight, shaking fists.

'_Do you regret this?_'

Shakily, I began to rise on unsteady legs; I put my hands on my dark, jeaned legs to support my leaded, tired form. My gaze rose to lock with the surprised garnet eyes of Setsuna and I glared. Holding the glare and never looking away from her, I stepped forward. '_I regret nothing._'

I could feel Haptism smirk. '_If this is what you think, and then let me lend you my power. Call out my true name and unleash me to my true form._'

'_Then it's really time to end this, right Haptism?_'

'_Just tell me who to attack, and they're as good as dead._'

I looked over my shoulder at Minako and her new _toy_, Yaten and glared revoltingly at them. Just the look of them made turned my stomach upside down and made me feel sick. The feeling of eyes on me made me turn to see Rigilkent smirking in pity at me, "Let me guess, the hot little blonde over there decided to dump you for Mr. I'm- high- and- mighty- and- rich over there, right?"

I shook my head, "No, it's not as simple as that."

He raised a slim eyebrow, "You call someone dumping you simple?"

"It wasn't dumping, it was betrayl. I was gone for maybe two weeks, and before I know it, those two were….." a shudder shook my body and Rigilkent nodded in understanding and thankfully dropping the painful subject entirely.

"And things like that are why people transform into demons like us."

My head snapped to look at Gomeisa in utter surprise, his dull, golden orange eyes just looked into my soul knowingly. "I'll explain more once you come with us."

A feeling of uncertainty washed over me; after all, I just met them. Should I trust them so soon, when I know nothing of whom or what they are, and why they want me in the first place? Gomeisa smiled a soft, reassuring smile that eased some of my uncertainty. It was weird and a little unnerving at how just one smile from him could rush over me like a calming wave and make me feel at ease.

"I know that it's hard to trust us so suddenly, and I know that everything is confusing right now, but honestly, what more do you have to lose?"

His words, even though they hurt, they rang true. What more did I have to lose?

I met his steady gaze firmly and said with absolute certainty, "Nothing. I have nothing more to lose."

Both Rigilkent and Gomeisa nodded and smiled knowingly, and that was when I knew I could trust them. That was when I knew that they shared similar experiences. That was when I knew that they too, had nothing more to lose.

"So, brat, you going to come with us?"

I looked to Rigilkent before a sense of mischief took over me, and from the grin he gave me and the spark that lit and danced in his golden eyes, I knew he was thinking along the same lines I was.

"Hey Gomeisa, would you mind if I settle something here before I go?"

Gomeisa nodded his head, "No problem, but you're going to have to make it quick, I sense other powers coming this way."

"Don't worry about it, I made a barrier earlier, so they shouldn't be able to break in right away. And I have something to settle with the others that are coming this way anyway."

Rigilkent let out a low whistle of appreciation, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "So that's what that little power surge I felt before you summoned Haptism was, impressive. Mind telling me what shape?"

My head tilted to the right in slight confusion, "Shape?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll tell you all you need to know once you come with us."

I just nodded and turned to face Setsuna, who looked on the verge of collapsing. "Hey, Rigilkent, are you up for some fun?"

"Hmph, you didn't even have to ask." He came to stand beside me. "Just tell me which ones are off limits."

Jerking my head back towards Minako and Yaten, I said, "Those two and Setsuna are mine."

"Awwwwww!!" Rigilkent pouted like a hurt puppy, "But I wanted to play with the tall, dark hottie over there."

My ears twitched, picking up distant, but all too familiar yells of my former comrades.

"You may get another chance." I said. He just gazed at me curiously.

Just then, there were choruses of surprised gasps, murmurs of disbelief. My golden eyes swept over the group and landed on my naïve princess who stepped forward unsteadily. Her corn blue eyes were wide with shock and shining with confusion as they swept over the scene. When those innocent eyes fell from Haptism and locked with mine, I could hear her gasp in fear, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Rei?"

I smirked, hearing her whimper sent a good feeling through my being. I don't know why, but having the power to frighten her thrilled me.

'_Haptism, get ready because the fight's about to start soon._'

'_Right._' He nodded.

"What's going on here!?" boomed Uranus irately, her booted feet stomping towards us.

Rigilkent let out a laugh that only grew with each of Uranus' steps, "No way! I mean, I heard of the Sailor Senshi, who for some ridiculous reason brought it upon themselves to save people, all the while wearing _skirts_, but I never thought that-" he doubled over, laughing to the point he was clutching his sides, "Jeez, this is ridiculous."

Uranus stopped her marching, and along with the others, just stared blankly at him.

I looked at him dumbfounded and shook my head in disbelief, "You know that she," I pointed to Setsuna, "is wearing the same outfit as everyone else, right?"

He nodded, wiping the tears of laughter that leaked from his eyes. "Yeah, and?"

"And now you're just thinking about the Sailor Senshi and putting two and two together now?"

Rigilkent coughed into his fist while straightening up and just waved his hand side to side dismissively. "Come on now. I did consider it before when seeing Miss hottie, but once I saw that guy there, it just sorta clicked, y'know?"

I felt bewildered for a moment and pointed at Haruka who stopped dead in her tracks, flustered and a little more than pissed. "You think that that person over there is a guy?"

"Yup," he nodded, "and a gay one at that, to wear a miniskirt and booted heals." Rigilkent turned to look at Haruka and yelled, "You're a disgrace to men everywhere!! You should have more pride than that to wear that slutty outfit! It doesn't suit you, though I would understand if you did that just to get close to those other fine ladies." He smiled lecherously and winked at the rest of the scouts.

My mind was wiped clean. Blank. I could barely comprehend what he just said, and once it clicked, I couldn't hold back my laughter. Soon, I fell over because I was laughing so hard and much. I clutched at my sides and felt a distinct wet sensation at the corners of my eyes. Rigilkent just looked down at me in confusion, and I could see Gomeisa smack his forehead in embarrassment and muttering things that should not be said out loud under his breath.

"Why are you laughing?"

Before I could answer him, I felt the wind change and a power spike not far from us. I looked up to see an enraged Uranus unleash a super powered World Shaking that split the earth and tore through the air towards us at a neck breaking speed before anyone could stop her.

Gomeisa = star name: 'the bleary eyed'

Rigilkent= star name: 'foot of the centaur'

(Tell me what you think. Especially about Rigilkent.)

A/N: Well, the bright side is that Minako's secret man was revealed to be Yaten. Which is kind of disappointing to me that I couldn't think of anyone else, to give a better thrown offness to it. And the brighter side is that Rigilkent and Gomeisa has made their debut!! I love those guys. I know I haven't gotten to what I said I would in the last chapter, but I think the next chapter should definitely have the explanations as well as action from Haptism, Rigilkent, and Gomeisa. Until next time, laters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Demon Within

Chapter 4

______________________________________________________

"World Shaking!!"

Sailor Uranus let loose a super powered World Shaking attack that was strengthened by her rage. The glowing, golden orange, ball of energy tore into the ground, splitting the earth beneath it and clawing into the air. It came roaring towards Rei and Rigilkent at a break neck pace, but once it got one foot away from Setsuna, it exploded on impact, exposing a blood red, glowing wall standing tall and unmovable before it disappeared.

"What the heck is that?" Haruka asked in surprise.

"Ami! Can you see what that thing is and how to get past it?" Michiru asked, glancing back at Ami.

"I'm already on it." She replied, a light blue visor over her eyes. Sailor Mercury was busy typing on her minicomputer and gasped.

"What is it Ami?" asked Jupiter, stepping to her left while Hotaru stepped to her right to look over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"That wall is only one of five in the shape of a pentagon." Ami stated, "The only way to get past it is to weaken its power source and attack all sides of the barrier at one time."

Michiru and Haruka joined them and Michiru asked, "What is its power source?"

"I'm finding it right now." Ami said, continuing to type quickly. "According to my calculations, the power source is- _gasp_!!"

"What is it Ami?" Makoto asked, stepping closer to the pale, trembling senshi.

"T-The power s-source is Rei!!"

"What?!!" the other senshi shouted in unison.

___________________________________________________

I gasped, falling to my knees, my forehead slicked with a light sheen of cold sweat, and my breathing becoming heavy after Uranus's attack had hit my barrier.

'_What the heck?_' I looked shakily down at the ground where two bright red threads were connecting me to two of the points of the pentagon barrier where the wall had appeared. I looked around me to see three other threads connecting me to the other points of the barrier. '_What the heck is this?_'

As if he read my mind, Gomeisa spoke up, but not taking his piercing eyes from Setsuna's tense form, "When someone attacks a demon's barrier, the demon usually feels a portion of the original attack, and a little bit of their power is drained." He explained, "And since you're still becoming a full fledged demon, you're lucky to even be conscious right now."

I looked up at him and asked in slight confusion, my vision becoming even more blurry, "Wait, I thought I already became a demon?"

Gomeisa shook his head and replied, "No, there is one more trial you have to undergo in order for you to become a demon. But, I'll tell you what it is once we get out of here."

I nodded and tried to stand up, but ended up collapsing to my knees again with ragged breaths, my vision was turning white and no matter how much I've shook my head to get my vision back to normal, it just wouldn't work. Gomeisa spared a glance at me before tossing something to Rigilkent.

"Rigilkent, give her this pill." Rigilkent just nodded and dropped down to crouch before my shaking form, "Take this pill, it will restore your energy for a while, but it's only temporarily."

I took the small, round, burgundy pill from Rigilkent and shakily put it in my mouth, swallowing it by the hardest because of its bitter taste. Almost at once, I could feel my body reacting to it, energy beginning to flow through my veins once again and helping me get my vision straight again. I sighed in relief and stood along with Rigilkent who was rotating his shoulder and smirking in anticipation of the fight ahead.

"So what's the plan, Gomeisa, my buddy?" he asked, his mischievously glowing, golden eyes analyzing the surrounding.

Gomeisa smirked back and said, "We wait."

"What?!" we both asked at the same time, looking at him as though he lost his mind.

"Okay," Rigilkent started, "I know you're blind and all, but even **you** should be able to feel the strong powers these guys have. It isn't like last time where we could take it easy, we're going to have to keep our guard up, just a little."

Gomeisa's smirk widened, "Listen, we have Rei here, who knows these people's moves and powers, if we maintain a mental link then she can help inform us of their abilities."

I nodded at the thought but had to ask, "But, when are we going to attack?"

"We'll let them attack us first, they should have been able to figure out how to break through your barrier by now, am I correct?"

"With Ami there, then yeah, they already know what to do."

"Then listen up, once they attack, I want you to let the barrier down. Once you do that, just let Rigilkent and I handle the rest. But, just for claiming's sake, I'll be fighting, the one you call Setsuna along with the one that feels of wind, and the one that feels of the ocean's water."

"But-" I was going to say something but was interrupted by a growling Rigilkent who had taken it upon himself to smack me outside the head.

"Listen!" he said, barring his white fangs, "Just trust us, cuz' your little blonde and her toy back there are about to break free."

As if on cue, a flash of bright silver and orange light from behind me caught my eye. Closing my eyes, to battle the horrible feeling that had begun to gnaw at my gut, and balling my fists to the point where my nails dug into my palms' skin, I said, "Alright." I opened my eyes and not looking at Rigilkent I told him, "I trust you two, but lets get this straight,_I'm_ the one who's going to face those two and the blonde with the odangos for hair."

Rigilkent smirked, hitting me on the shoulder and saying, "Then the rest are mine to play with."

____________________________________________

I couldn't move, I could barely breathe, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't take my eyes off of the sight before me.

"Minako." Yaten's smooth voice drifted to me from behind, along with the light touch of a hand on my shoulder, giving me a comforting squeeze.

I shrugged it off, it didn't help me. Nothing could help me. I betrayed someone I loved and who loved me more than even _I_ could imagine someone could. And that's saying something since I'm the goddess of love.

'_Ha!_' I laughed dryly in my head, shaking my golden tresses, '_Some goddess of love I am._'

A picture of a heartbroken Rei flashed through my mind. That shock that was on her elegant face that changed into utter heartbreak before transforming into pure rage and hatred. The way those breathtakingly beautiful amethyst eyes shone with so much pain and complete disbelief before morphing into a striking, glowing gold filled with nothing but disgust and no remorse. No longer did her aura radiate with love and kindness. No, it warped into a sense of something demonic, something that even now, I can't quite explain. And her actions. Her actions have terrified me. And all of this is my fault. Rei, her transforming into this, into this _demon_. It's all my fault.

I shuddered, and watched on as Rei collapsed to her knees after Haruka attacked the blood red, pentagon barrier with a 'World Shaking', and felt tears pricking at the edges of my cerulean eyes. I looked around at the circular wall of flames that surrounded me and Yaten, not daring to touch it, not knowing what to do. Hearing a sigh though, I turned to look at Yaten as the silver haired man shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

He approached me and looped his strong arms around me, pulling me to his chest and holding me in such a way that I couldn't get out of. But I didn't care, I began to struggle anyway attempting in vain to push him away.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, pounding my small fists onto his chest, "Let go of me now! I have to go talk to Rei! I have to stop her from leaving after this is over!!"

"Then do you regret being with me?" he asked softly, resting his chin on my soft, golden locks.

I froze, not knowing what to say. It's true that I was seeing Yaten behind Rei's back when he came. There was just something about him that captured my attention, just as Rei had when I first met her. And it's true that I began to develop some feelings for him, while Rei's feelings for me, and mine for her grew stronger, but I. No, even then I had the feeling that Rei was beginning to figure it out, that's why it felt that our relationship was beginning to slow down, that she was returning to her old self slowly. Becoming more of the secluded person she once was, pulling away from me more, even though she was doing it slowly. What I've done to her, it just can't be forgiven, especially when….

"I don't regret being with you, Yaten. I- I love you." I whispered softly, burrying my face into his strong chest, and clutching at his shirt with tight fists. "But," I continued, beginning to shake, "I love Rei more, and because of me, because of me she turned into that demon. I broke her heart, and I don't know if I can fix it. I don't know if she'll even forgive me."

Yaten held me closer before saying, "You won't know if you don't talk to her." He pulled back and gently took my chin in his warm hands and lifted it up to look into my eyes before leaning down to capture my lips in a soft, meaningful kiss. It shocked me at first, but I found that I couldn't pull away, so I just closed my eyes and kissed him back.

After a few moments he pulled back and stated, "Listen, who you want to be with is up to you. Just know, that I won't stop fighting for you, I _will_ try to make you mine."

A fierce blush covered my cheeks as I stared dreamily into his eyes. But that ended when something Rei said in the past came to the front of my mind.

"_I don't care what happens to me. I'll always fight for you, and I'll always protect you. I- I __**love**__ you Minako, and nothing could ever change that. Nothing could ever take me away from you."_ That was the first time she confessed to me. She took me into her arms in a warm embrace after I was broken from my recent breakup. I remember how scared she was after that, and although I couldn't give her an answer right then, I knew that I wanted to be with her.

I slowly pulled out of his embrace and turned away from him, glad he didn't try to keep me from doing so and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Minako, if you want to speak with her, then let's transform and break out of here."

I nodded and slowly reached into my tight fitting jeans' pocket and pulled out my henshin pen, raising it in the air along with him and letting the familiar warmth and bright light envelop me, allowing me to transform into the Sailor Venus. After transforming, I looked back at Yaten, and she nodded, saying, "Now let's break out of here."

"Crescent Beam!!" I shouted, blasting a bright beam of energy into the wall of flames, successfully breaking it and freeing us of our imprisonment. As the dust cleared, my heart clenched when what was awaiting me was a calm Rei. And I knew by the stormy look in her golden eyes, that this may not end well for either us.

"Rei."

_____________________________________

The flaming circular trap that I put them in was finally shattered, and all I could do was stare at the person that I once loved. Well, still love deeply, but could not forgive after what she had done. She stood before me as Sailor Venus, looking at me with fragile, cerulean eyes, though she was quite strong. Most likely because of that blasted idol standing behind her.

'_I'm going to tear them both apart.'_

"Rei." she whispered, and it sent a shiver down my spine to hear her say it with that angelic voice of hers.

But all I could do was narrow my eyes at her, my face grave, and say to her curtly, "Minako."

I watched as she stepped forward, her white gloved hands brought up to clasp near her heart. Her cerulean eyes, full of fear and sadness, yet with determination looked deeply into my own golden eyes. It still amazes me how it seems as though she can see right through me, but I knew that this time, she wouldn't come up with anything she wanted to see.

"Rei," she started softly stopping a couple of feet away from me and swallowed hard, "We need to talk."

I narrowed my eyes and snickered, sneering, "Oh, I don't think we need to talk at all, _Aino_."

"Yes we do Rei." she pressed on, trying to ignore the sharp pang of what I said, " I-"

"If you think that you need to explain yourself, then stop right now, because I've already seen this coming." My fists clenched tightly, my nails digging deeply into my palm as I stared her down.

She looked a little taken aback, but by the way she recovered so quickly it was safe to say that she saw this coming as well. And, without giving her the chance to say anything I barreled on, venom as cold as ice seeped into my voice, "I don't know why I didn't confront you about this earlier, maybe it's because I was hoping that I was wrong. But, as time went on, I only ended up going deeper into denial about you cheating on me behind my back. Even if the signs weren't that recognizable, they were there and _you_ did nothing to cover it up." I closed my eyes and gave a dry laugh, "It nearly makes me regret ever being with you in the first place."

"You're wrong, I can tell. You're feelings says otherwise Rei."

I opened my flashing golden eyes to see that she had stepped closer to me, a calm aura surrounding her as she spoke with an equally calm yet soft whisper, "I can still feel your love for me Rei."

I smirked, "And that's why I regret being with you."

I could hear her take in a sharp breath and chuckled darkly at her shocked yet confused face.

"It's so simple Minako. If I hadn't been with you, I wouldn't be here, right now having this conversation with you. If I hadn't been with you, I could have led a relatively peaceful life despite senshi duties. But, _because_ I was with you, my heart's been crushed. Because I was with you I'm now a demon. And, you've shown me that I can't trust anyone with my heart, because they'll only betray me just as you and everyone else has." I glared at her frozen, shaking form and smirked once more, "Face it _Aino_ you're just like my father."

"No I'm not!!" she shouted, shaking herself out of her stupor and could only stare at me as I began laughing, my hands burying themselves in my jeans pockets.

"How aren't you?" I asked looking into her teary, cerulean eyes, "You betrayed me just as he did. Sure he left me at my grandfather's shrine, but you left me for someone richer, more popular. Someone who I'm not. You left me for someone better, and I can actually understand that seeing as I couldn't give you everything you wanted."

"That's not true Rei!" she ran forward, embracing me tightly and crying into my shoulder, "You gave me everything I could have ever wanted and more!"

I leaned my face down, closer to her ear to whisper, "Then why?" With that, I grabbed her shoulders, relishing in her warmth one more time before pushing her off of me, instantly being greeted by the cold. I jumped back to stand by Rigilkent who gave me a sympathizing look which I rolled my eyes at and he whispered, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." I replied, glancing back at the rest of the senshi who seemed to have already come up with a plan.

"Even when you have to face your little blonde?"

My golden eyes darkened as I turned to look back at the said blonde who was still shaken up by my words. My eyes narrowed as Yaten stood behind her, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and easing her shaking body back into hers, Minako welcoming the warmth with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Who said she was mine?" I growled deep in my throat, my fists once again clenching by my sides.

Thankfully, Rigilkent just nodded in understanding, but said, "Get ready, because your _friends_ are about to attack the barrier."

I tore my eyes from the painful scene to look around at each end point of the pentagon to see that Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Makoto, and Ami positioned at each of them with Usagi and Mamoru a few feet away and hiding behind one of the large trees to protect them from the major blast that would surely ensue.

I smirked, shutting my eyes as I could hear Ami say, "Alright everyone!"

"Geez!" Rigilkent sighed, running a hand through his slick hair while watching the senshi power up their attacks, "Are you popular today or what?"

I glared at him, "Shut up! Now's not the time!"

He glanced at me nonchalantly and shrugged, "Well, I think we do have some time, I mean, who do they think they are? Do they really think that we don't see them getting ready to attack us? If it was some other demon, they would have been dead by now."

I was about to give a retort but was interrupted by Ami's surprisingly loud, commanding voice, "Attack now!!"

'_It's time._' Rigilkent, Gomeisa, and I thought simultaneously, turning completely serious when a variety of powerful blasts came barreling towards the barrier in a wide variety of lights and flashes.

'_Now!!_' I thought, opening my eyes and dropping to one knee. It was as if time stood still around me as I raised my right hand, curling my fingers and thumb in a way that made my hand take on a bear like paw. And as it began to instantly glow a blood red, I brought it down yelling, "Barrier release!!" My hand pounded the cement below, cracking the rough pavement below, and causing parts of my fingers and palm to bleed lightly and drip onto the ground below. Almost instantaneously, a bold circle with intricate lines swirling, actually moving inside of it, appeared below my hand. I watched in amazement as the blood red circle showed the lines attached to the points of the barrier and began sucking them up. I watched as the glowing walls of the barrier were closing around those who were in it quickly and before I could blink, were sucked into the circle as well.

'_Great job, hot-head!_' I heard Rigilkent's thought, '_Now leave the rest to Gomeisa and I._'

I looked up to see him smirk and wink at me before outstretching his hands and close his brightly flashing, golden eyes in concentration before snapping them open slapping his fists together, a fierce howling wind instantly picking up and blowing around everyone and everything within around 50 ft. of the area, successfully knocking back the attacks of the others as if they were mere flies once everything began to go back to normal speed. Large explosions could be heard from all sides, a thick blanket of smoke clouding everyone's vision, with the help of the wind which helped swirl it around and blanket everything. But, the weird thing is that I can see through all of it when the other senshi can't. Of course, I guess this would have to be one of the perks of becoming a demon. I didn't have much time to think about it as my attention was drawn to what Gomeisa was doing.

The tall man, had his eyes closed, one arm outstretched before him, as if he were trying to reach and grab something that was there that we couldn't see.

'_What's he doing?_' I asked Rigilkent through a telepathic bond.

I snuck a glance at the said demon who had a wide smirk plastered on his face, an excitement shining forth in his golden eyes and slight shiver coursing through his body. '_Just watch, kid, cuz this is going to blow your mind away._'

I nodded and turned to watch Gomeisa clench his fist as though he found and grasped whatever it was he was reaching for, and all of a sudden a brilliantly glowing, sapphire circle spread from his feet and stretched out to where the princess and prince were hiding behind the giant tree. Gomeisa opened his dull, golden eyes and a slow smirk grew on his face when a bright purple ribbon like line made of pure light appeared, swaying in his grip.

"It's time."

_____________________________

A/N: I hope to get the 5th chapter up soon, and I promise that I'll try to make it move quicker, but have at least a good battle scene. Hope you liked it though. Laters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed for my last chapter! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. **

**_______________________**

**The Demon Within**

**Chapter 5**

**__________________________________**

**I watched with baited breath, waiting in anticipation and eagerness to see what Gomeisa would do next. He stood there, his dark, blackish blue hair swaying wildly in the wind along with the bright purple ribbon like light that he clenched in a tight, tan fist. I watched on as the purple light, grew from a ribbon around the length of two feet till it made contact with the elegant, bright sapphire circle, instantly creating three thick lines of light, each a different color of gold, red, and purple, and snaking off in different directions. The blood red line circled around me, branching off in two directions to connect to and circle around Yaten and Minako of who were still embracing and Usagi and Mamoru, who were doing the same. I turned to see Rigilkent standing there with a cocky smirk plastered on his lean, slightly tan face, a slight golden light shining on him from the golden circle around him and branching off and spreading in three directions to circle around and capture Ami, Makoto, an Hotaru. He turned to me with one hand on his hip, and a thumbs up with the other hand, and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. So, I just turned to see that a violet light had circled Gomeisa and had raced off in three directions as well to encircle Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. The only one that it didn't circle was Haptism. I looked at Gomeisa with a confused look who just looked at me saying, "Call Haptism back, he won't be able to go with you and fight by your side otherwise. My power can't handle transporting him with all of the pure energy hanging around."**

**I nodded and glanced at Haptism, asking him telepathically, '**_**Haptism, can you come back?'**_

'_**Yes, just hold your right fist to your heart and call me back using my true name. What to say, will come naturally. And when you're ready recite what you need to have said earlier to summon me back.'**_

**I nodded and took one last look at the large, ancient dragon behind me before closing my eyes and raising my right fist over my heart. "Wind that is the invisible essence that surrounds us, head your master's wish and return. Kyoufuu!!" With an added, violent wind blew, Haptism disappeared with it and back into the part of my soul of which I gave him.**

**With a slight glance in Rigilkent's direction from Gomeisa and no words needing to be exchanged, the dark haired young man just nodded, bringing his arms up and slamming his fists together once again, causing the wind to blow all the smoke away and then dwindle down to nothing. **

'_**So he has the power of wind.**_**' I thought, and was going to tap into the telepathic link we had set up to ask him something when I heard the gasps of everyone around us.**

"**What the heck is this!?" Makoto asked, summoning lightning in her pure gloved fist and pounding on the circular wall of the golden barrier she was trapped in. She yelped as the barrier itself shot forth a type of golden lightning, burning her fist and forcing her to withdraw it quickly with smoke coming off the gloved fist in little puffs.**

**Ami took out her miniature super computer, the light blue visor already covering her dark blue eyes, and began typing away, obviously trying to find a to break out of the barrier circles. **

"**You should put that up little girl." came Gomeisa's deep, calm voice, "You won't be able to find out anything on this like you have with Rei's barrier. And," he added, looking straight at Haruka as he said, "I advise you to take what the one who feels of lightning did as an example. As it is, none of you are powerful to break out of my trap, so it's useless trying."**

**Although I didn't say anything, it amazed me how Ami begrudgingly complied and put her computer away along with the light blue visor disappearing as well. The atmosphere was tense, and I gazed around with golden eyes, watching as some of the senshi growled, while others had hard analytical gazes on Gomeisa, Rigilkent, and even me. Gomeisa though, continued on, taking the purple light and wrapping it around both his right and left wrists and hands, making the sign of the bird. His right leg swept in a crescent moon motion and his left leg bent with his one arm stretched out behind him, palm facing the blue sky, and his other arm stretched forward, his palm facing the ground. All of the senshi sunk into defensive stances, waiting to see what he was going to do next when a soft voice yelled, "Wait!!"**

**Everyone's attention was brought to the princess of the moon, and I turned to look into her large, baby blue eyes shining with tears. "What are you planning on doing!?" she asked, clutching at Tuxedo Masks' silky, midnight black tux with tight, trembling fists. "What do you want with Rei!" **

**I was taken aback by her statement, but didn't say anything as even I didn't really know what they wanted with me either. But, I did know that they wouldn't hurt me, because they would have done so already if that was their intention. Gomeisa didn't move, and he didn't answer either so Rigilkent took it upon himself to say, "What we want with the hot-head over there." he gestured to me, "is absolutely none of your blonde headed business. But, when something irreplaceable dies in the heat of the flames, turning into the smoky ash which then flies and reignites in an inescapable flame of rage……" I raised an eyebrow at what he said when he abruptly stop to think, his hand playing with the longest of his tan bangs. It rose even more when he growled in frustration stomping his foot down and crossing his arms over his chest, "Screw it!!" he turned to Gomeisa who had become eerily quiet, yet was shaking slightly from what I could guess was suppressed laughter and said, "You know I can't remember something as complicated as that stupid old riddle we were supposed to say!!" He then turned to Usagi and said with nonchalantly, "You'll find out what you want to somewhere in the near future. Or so says that damned fortune cookie back there." he once again pointed to me without even turning to look at me.**

**I narrowed my eyes at him, my golden eyes flashing and yelled, "Why the heck are you calling me a fortune cookie, Captain Sarcastic Pants! And I never said anything like that to you!"**

**Rigilkent jerked around to face me with a glare of his own, leaning forward slightly with his hands on his hips, "Who in the world comes up with a lame name like Captain Sarcastic Pants? The least you could've called me was, well, something way better than that!! Something like Mr. Sexy Pants!" **

"**So says the one who calls me a fortune cookie! And by the way, Mr. Sexy Pants is a completely lame name too!!" I shouted back.**

"**Shut up!! And you're psychic aren't your?" he asked, leaning back and folding his arms. "But, since you're hot and have a bad temper, I could call you 'Flame Girl' ." he made a gesture in the air when he said the name.**

**I growled and was about to yell at him when Usagi's soft whisper stopped me cold, "So she really is with them."**

**I looked past Rigilkent and into her baby blue eyes with slightly softening golden eyes. She looked shock when I did so, I guess she wasn't expecting me hear what she said. Gomeisa cleared his throat, gaining everyone's undivided attention, of course he never crossed me as someone who liked to have others' attention when doing something, but well, I just met the guy, so it's not like I'm going to know exactly what he's going to do next. **

"**Alright, if everyone one is done talking, especially you two." he stated specifically to me and Rigilkent. "Let's get this fight started."**

**I nodded and tried to mentally prepare myself for the confrontation with Usagi, Mamoru, and Minako. I wasn't going to worry about Yaten, since I was really going to have no problem, and a lot of fun beating his pretty little face in, even if he did turn into a girl a few minutes ago.**

'_**Wait,**_**' I heard Rigilkent's voice in my head again as Gomeisa was chanting something, '**_**That girl was a guy!? I just thought it was some tall girl with a bit of a masculine build dressed in guys clothes!! That blonde left you for that**__!!?_'

I sighed, but waited till after Gomeisa said, "Barrier of the Blind One! Three way dimension!!" and we were each whisked away in a whirl of red, violet, and golden lights into our own dimension to respond back, '_Yes, unfortunately. But, that __**thing**__ right there is not just a guy, it's a girl too._'

'_Seriously?'_

'_Seriously. Right now, that thing goes by the name of Sailor Star Healer.'_

There was silence, letting me take in my surroundings, a large, flush meadow with random boulders of various sizes and shades, and a few trees with an eerie composition to them strewn here and there completed, what I guessed was our dimension to battle in. I looked up into the sky quietly while the others had just appeared a few feet away from me. I noticed how the sky had an eerie flame hue to it, turning the meadow below it a bright gold, matching the color of my eyes. I also noticed that there was no sun or moon in the sky, all that was there was the wisps of smoky, deep gray clouds.

The sound of a footstep being taken snapped my attention back to those who were with me in this dimension. I gazed at them, not really knowing what to say, not really knowing what to do when a loud laugh echoed through the area, the sound being carried upon the wind itself.

"What the?" the Usagi, Yaten, and Mamoru asked simultaneously while Minako stood quiet in Yaten's embrace, staring at me with fear and guilt in her cerulean eyes. I regarded her with cold golden eyes, and never said anything to her or at all for that matter. There was nothing that I wanted to say to her anyway. 

Then another voice echoed through the sky like thunder when Rigilkent rasped out, "I can't…. believe…. That…. It's a guy _and _a girl!!" his obnoxious laugh echoed, and all I could do was sigh while the others wore confused faces, lost on what he was talking about.

"Rigilkent. Shut up and get to work, we have to beat these guys quickly before the affect of the pill we gave Rei earlier diminishes." I sighed, figuring that the only ones who could actually talk through the dimensions if they really wanted to were me and the other two demons when what he said hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hold on!!" I yelled to the flaming sky, drawing the attention of my former comrades, "You never told me there was a time limit!! How much time do I have left then!?"

Gomeisa's voice boomed around us once again, "I did tell you that the affects of the pill wouldn't last. So it's common sense that it has a time limit. As for how much time you have, there should be enough for you to talk to your friends, beat them quickly before passing out so we can carry you back to your new home."

"Great." I drawled, rolling my eyes at the lazy smoky clouds, "You had this planned out already. How nice of you. Just make sure that Rigilkent doesn't carry me, because I really don't feel like being dropped on my head anytime soon."

"Alright, you're safe with me. Now before you blurt anything else Rigilkent, both of you get started on your battles and do what you have to do." With that his booming voice's echo became softer and softer in the distance until it disappeared. 

I turned my attention to my companions and opened my mouth to say something when Usagi stepped forward, away from Mamoru, but close enough for him to protect her if anything happened and asked a series of questions in a panicked rush with innocent, teary baby blue eyes, "Rei, what's going on? Who are those two people, and what are they? Why aren't you transformed? Why are your eyes gold? How-"

I held up my hand to stop her barrage of questions and answered honestly, to the best of my ability with golden eyes hidden behind eyelids and a curtain of raven hair, "Those other two people are demons, Usagi. The same as I am becoming." I heard her take in a sharp breath along with Mamoru and ignored the small whimper coming from Minako, "And before you ask if it can be stopped, or if it's reversible, I really don't know. What I do know is that I have one more trial to conquer before becoming a full fledged demon. That should also answer why my eyes are gold."

"But why are you becoming a demon?" Mamoru asked, stepping forward until he was right in front of me. I felt him put a concerned hand on my stiff shoulder and give it a squeeze when I didn't answer. I took a deep breath and looked into his soft, dark blue, ocean eyes and spat out with no less amount of sarcasm, "Why don't you ask the self proclaimed 'Goddess of Love'?" 

He sighed and didn't say anything or even turn to look at Minako nor Yaten, since he saw with his own eyes what she had done. With a quiet voice he asked, "Is that the real reason to you becoming a demon?" He ruffled my raven head in a brotherly affection, causing me to snort and turn my attention to the ground, scuffling at the golden grass with my black, worn out sneakers and frown with a distant look claiming my eyes. I loved Mamoru as the brother that he's come to be for me. Yeah, at first we dated for like a week, but all it really was, was a time for us to develop a deep brother-sister bond and talk about how to get him with Usagi. Which, ironic enough, they came to find out that they were meant to be. But, through all of my trouble and hardships, he's been there for me as a brother, along with Usagi as my little sister, who has her wise moments among her ditzy ones. Between the three of us, we really have grown into a family I've always wanted and needed.

"Wait. What did Minako do, Rei?" Usagi asked quietly, standing right in front of me and besides her prince. Normally I would snap at her and yell, but this time I didn't. I know that she was too busy trying to wrap her mind around what was going on, why Minako and Yaten were entrapped in a circle of flames, why Setsuna, the Guardian of Time was on her knees, why I was standing there with Rigilkent, Gomeisa, and Haptism. I know that it was too confusing for her at the time. So, I just raised my head and looked straight into her imploring, kind eyes, patiently awaiting my answer.

"Well, what would someone do if they met another person besides the one they were with and began to have feelings towards them?" I asked softly, with a small smile that didn't reach my dull golden eyes as I looked past her and to Minako who was still in Yaten's embrace, avoiding my gaze guiltily.

Usagi gasped and nearly tackled me down to the ground in a hug, "I'm so sorry Rei, I never thought that she would do that to you." she whispered softly, kindly in my ear.

I embraced her back, closing my eyes in an attempt to stop the many tears pooling around my eyes, "I never thought she could do that either." I hated that I could hear the slight tremor in my voice when I responded with equal softness.

"It's okay to cry you know." Mamoru said softly, giving me a kind smile.

I pulled away from Usagi's warm embrace and shook my head, "No," I stated firmly, a determination claiming my facial cast, "I already decided that I would fight them. It's the only way I can talk to her now. You may stay out of this because I never planned on fighting you in the first place. But know, that if you get in the way, I may not be able to stop my self."

They looked shocked, but Mamoru understood and nodded, taking Usagi carefully by the waist and led her away from the impending battle. At first Usagi struggled against him, but after he whispered something in her ear, she nodded and let him lead her away.

"Now that all of the small talk is out the way, it's time to start the _real_ fight." I bit into the sore thumb that I used to summon Haptism and let the warm red liquid of my blood flow down onto my palm. Crouching down into the grass, I placed my palm to the warm surface of the ground, letting the intricate, blood red patterns spread hotly like wildfire across my body as before and watched as the large glowing circle from before appear below me again. I smirked as the words to re-summon flittered into my mind and rolled down my throat, across my tongue, and out my mouth naturally, "Winds, I beseech thee to come to my aid in this battle. Bend to my will and re- summon, the mighty dragon, the first of the Brothers of Darkness, of whom I've made a contract with, Kyoufuu!!" 

Winds began to pick up violently throughout the area, lifting and blowing my long raven hair roughly, whipping around me and they only continued to pick up and howl louder and louder when the form of the large, musty yellow dragon blew into existence, his form coming together as though dust particles came and began to stick together. In mere seconds he was towering over me once again, his large, pure fangs bared in a snarl, his large wings outstretched with a powerful gust accompanying each flap. His dangerous, silver eyes narrowed, and looked over the people we would be fighting. 

'_Give me the command, and I'll have them torn to pieces in an instant.'_ he thought to me.

I smirked at that, but shook my head, '_The only one I want you to tear to pieces is that damned silver haired, egotistical moron. That, and please protect Usagi and Mamoru, I don't want them to get hurt during this, alright?'_

'_Yes, you want me to keep that skimpily dressed, girl off your back while you take on that blonde, right? If that and protecting that man and other blonde safe is all, then no problem. But I can't promise that I won't tear that silver haired girl to pieces, alright?'_

I nodded, and without saying anything, charged at Minako with an intense, blazing fire gathering, nearly out of control into my hands while Haptism flew straight at Yaten, only to jerk back to flap its left wing, sending a powerful rush of air at her, almost like a blade forcing Minako and Yaten to separate in order to avoid not getting sliced in half.

I was about 5 feet from Minako when I unleashed fiery blast at her, which she easily side stepped and summoned her golden chain made of glowing hearts. My eyes followed with ease as she threw the chain at me as a counter attack. I stopped in my tracks and let the chain wrap around my forearm like a snake, constricting its prey, and instantly yanked it hard, my new found strength sending the blonde senshi flying towards me. But, I didn't wait until she came, I ran forward meeting her halfway, my fist cocked back and ready. Once we met, I let out a punch, that ignited in flames. With quick reaction, Minako blocked it before it reached her face by catching it with her right hand and wincing when it made contact. But that didn't stop me, for I rushed forward and tackled her around the waist to the ground, forcing the air from her lungs. Without thought, I straddled her legs and pinned her arms to her sides before she could think straight. When she regained her breath and sense, her cerulean eyes no longer hazy from her head hitting the ground below, she looked deeply into my eyes and whispered.

"Is this really the way things have to be?"

My eyes narrowed, and my grip on her arms tightened until she whimpered in pain, "What do you think, Minako? I can't go back to you after what you've done to me, no matter how much I desperately want to. Your actions today have spoken _way _louder than any of your words, and have told me that even if we did continue to be together. How can I trust you?"

Minako closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath before opening her teary, cerulean eyes, "Is this the only way, Rei? I don't want you to leave, I don't want to fight you. Please," she whispered softly, wrenching her left arm from my grasps and cupping my cheek gently, "I love you Rei, I couldn't bear to live without you. You know that." 

Her words touched my heart, and for a moment, without my notice, my eyes turned amethyst when she leaned up with a warm smile, gently capturing my lips with her soft ones. I shuddered at the contact, my resolve to fight her wavering, my tight grip on her other arm loosening until I let her go to embrace her tightly to my form, desperately clawing at her back. My heart was elated when she embraced me back just as tightly.

"This isn't some sick joke, is it?" I whispered when we pulled back, but not from the embrace.

"No, it isn't." she whispered back lovingly, running her thin fingers through my soft, long raven hair, being careful of the knots that littered it. She pulled back, cupping my cheek and smiled widely when gazing deeply into my still unsure, yet hopeful eyes. "Rei, your eyes. They're back to the amethyst, I love so much. Please, stay. Let me earn your trust back, let me do whatever it takes to have you back by my side. I promise that this time, I won't mess up."

What she offered was so _tempting_ I wanted to stay, yes, I really did. It was at the tip of my tongue to say, but my mind was assaulted by the memories of her clinging to Yaten, even when I was there, the times they held on too long, the longing gazes, everything. I let out a small cry, closing my eyes and grasping my head in my hands, trying to shake the flood of memories away, but it was too much for me to handle. My eyes snapped open, once again the brilliantly fierce golden color they had transformed into before when a hand touched my shoulder in concern. I could hear Minako gasp, but ignored it, getting off of her and jumping a couple of feet back as she stood, her hand gloved hand outstretched, my name coming desperately from her lips.

"No! Stay away from me!! You're lying!! You won't change! I know it!!" I shouted, grasping at my head again. I could feel the small, wetness of tears at the edges of my eyes collecting. "You won't change." I whispered hoarsely, "You won't."

"So this the only way, then? Is fighting really the only way, Rei?"

I stared into her sad, determined, cerulean eyes, and felt a sense of resolve and calmness washing over her, "It is." I rasped, not knowing what I was feeling anymore when I looked towards her.

Minako nodded, sinking stood, readying her glowing chain while I collected more flame around my fists and we stared each other down, knowing that this battle could end everything between us, or start an even desperate fight for both to get each other back. 

"I've seen your eyes change back Rei, I know that means that I can change you back from a demon. I can get you back, now trust me." she let her chain disappear and stretched her hand out towards me. I looked deep into her eyes, and saw honesty in them, but I couldn't take that hand. Something deep within me stopped me from taking that soft hand in my own again.

"No," I started, shaking my head and letting the fire around me blaze even more, catching some of the golden grass below me ablaze. "I can't your heart's not in it. You can't bring me back with how you are now! And considering what's happened, I'm not sure you ever can bring me back. Your heart. It's not all the way in it."

It was only a whisper, and even though I could feel my energy beginning to drain from my body steadily. My time was almost up, the pill's affect was starting to wear off. But I didn't let that stop me, I ran forward, fighting the weakness that threatened to overcome me and attacked.

___________________________________________

A/N: Ok. Well, it still may be slow, but in the next chapter, I hope to have the battles wrapped up. It's going to take a while to update, but I'm going to have the point of views of Gomeisa, Rigilkent, Rei of course, and possibly a couple of other people so you can read about there battles and important thoughts. Anyway thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Laters.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

________________________

The Demon Within

Chapter 6

___________________

I could barely stop laughing and my sides were hurting because of it. I could feel tears stinging my golden eyes as I tried hard to get oxygen with my labored breaths. Man, this was just rich! This group of skirted 'sailor senshi' was composed of a bunch of weirdos!! I took a deep breath standing up straight and wiping at my eyes quickly. Ok, maybe the only one of them who wasn't a weirdo was Rei, but whatever. I have a fight to start, and this was going to be one wicked battle. I looked over and took in the figures of the opponents I would have to face.

'_Let's see here.' _I thought, one hand on my jeaned hip and the other stroking my chin while I was in thought, '_Some shorty with an emo look to her. With those depressing looking violet eyes and that short, cropped raven hair, It's almost like looking at Rei's sister. I wonder if they're related? Whatever. Now let's see, there's another shorty with blue hair __**and**__ blue eyes! Wow, she's kinda cute, but a bit too nerdy for my type. And the tall Amazonas herself, wow. She's pretty cute too, her green eyes are nice and she fills out just right. But, the way she has her brown hair in a ponytail, and her hight…… damn, she's too tall for me. Thus, The Amazon!'_

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't here them calling to me, or yelling at me, or calling me. Whichever they were doing. Anyways, and because of this, when I finally did here them, there came a fricking ball of _lightning_ coming my way.

"Shit!!" I yelled, jumping to the side at the last minute avoiding, the bright whitish-green sphere, and almost getting my favorite shirt singed.

I growled low in my throat, and glared at The Amazon, who looked almost as pissed as I was with her narrowed, flashing, emerald eyes. Smirking though, I cracked the knuckles of each of my hand saying, "Look, Amazon, sorry if I didn't hear you before, but that's absolutely no way you treat someone. Especially if I don't think of you as my type. Cuz, FYI, that Setsuna chick is _WAY_ hotter than you."

The Amazon's face went crimson with a mix of what I guessed was embarrassment and anger. Hopefully more embarrassment than anger, because I really don't want to have to dodge another one of those-

'_Shit! Thought too soon!_' I thought as I had to once again jump to the side to avoid yet another bright sphere of lightning.

"Who the heck are you calling an Amazon, you damned mangy demon!?" she yelled in red faced rage, having the blue haired girl holding onto her right arm while the short raven haired girl was holding onto her left as though her life depended on it.

I put on my best pout, with my lower lip out and quivering as I said, "That's so cruel of you! There was absolutely no need for you to call me a _mangy _demon!"

"You! You poser!!" she yelled back, trying to break out of the others' tight grips.

I gasped and covered my wide open mouth with my right hand crying, "You think I'm a poser!?"

"Damn right I do!!" the Amazon yelled back, her face redder than it was a moment ago.

I laughed, waving my hand from side to side, "Alright, alright. I really don't give a care about whether or not you think I'm a poser, but hey that's besides the point. I really have no time to fool around with you." I said, my golden eyes narrowing with a taunting flash while a smirk easily graced my face, "It's time to get down to business."

I watched as the Amazon's emerald eyes narrowed while a smirk graced her features as well. She stopped and calmed down to the point where the other two let her go, and all three of them sank into attack positions. I laughed again at this, closing my eyes and letting the wind around me pick up to become hurricane force winds.

"If you think that you can do _anything_ to me, then you are dead wrong. I'm more powerful than all three of you combined. So you better prepare yourselves, because I'm not going to go easy on you. Even if you are a bunch of girls."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." the Amazon smirked before sprinting forward and letting lose a barrage of lighting balls my way.

I smirked with both of my hands in my jeans pockets, the wind that blew calmly around us beginning to pick up and surround me with a fierce, invisible shield, rebounding the spheres of lighting back to where they came from. I watched in amusement as the three girls jumped away, the aqua haired girl sending a spray of bubbles my way. My smirk grew wider at the sight of the mere flimsy orbs of water, in my opinion, that was definitely pathetic. But, once the bubbles hit my shield of wind, I took my thought back when I was shrouded in a thick, musky fog. I couldn't see anything around me, a good trick to use when trying to end a battle quickly and trick the opponent while stalling for time to plan a better attack.

"It doesn't matter though," I muttered under my breath with my flashing golden eyes, scanning the area casually, "If my eyes can't see them, then I'll just rely on my sense of hearing, it's way sharper than their's anyway."

Shutting my eyes, I concentrated my ears twitching when picking up the faint sounds of different footsteps moving around me and closing in, some heavier than others. I chuckled deeply below my breath, when hearing the heaviest pair of footsteps come toward me in a frantic, fast paced pattern and stepped to the side, opening my eyes to see the dark silhouette of the Amazon run straight in front of me, arm outstretched with fist clenched in a punch. Hearing the gasp of shock, I shook my head, stepping forward before springing up to deliver a harsh roundhouse kick to the brunette's head before she could even react. Her head snapped to the side along with her body, as she flew a good 5 feet through the fog, before crashing and skidding to the ground. Landing lightly on the paved ground below, I took my left hand out of my pocket, raising it quickly to effortlessly catch the center of the long blade that rested at the end of the a long dark pole being held tightly with the shaking hands of the young, short, raven haired girl.

"You know," I said casually, without looking back at the girl, "If this is all you guys got, than this won't last very long." I chuckled, closing my eyes again before saying, "Not only will I _not_ break a sweat, but I won't even have to use my full power. That much I can promise you."

Hearing the small growl behind me I just tsked at the girl before shattering the blade that I held in my grasp like toothpick, turning my head to the side to watch it break into many glistening pieces and fall to the ground. The look of absolute shock brought another smirk to my face, and I knew that if the others were as weak as these three are, than Gomeisa should have no problem taking them out. Ears picking up the sounds of the other two sets of feet to either of my side, I shook my head with a sigh, wondering why they just wouldn't stay down.

"Oh well," I said while cracking each of my knuckles, "I guess I'll have to end this quickly, cuz if it goes on any longer I'll be bored to death."

Closing my golden eyes in concentration, I willed the wind to blow around me before blasting out when I dropped to the ground and punched two small craters into it with my fists, sending the senshi flying away with the fog and landing in ungraceful heaps a few feet away from me. Taking my bloodied fists out from the ground, I made to signs with my hands before placing one on each of my legs and muttering, "Feet of the Centaur." beneath my breath, an ethereal golden light beginning to shine around me. I stood up, feeling a familiar rush of energy roar through my veins. On the outside, it may have looked like nothing had changed at all, but that's where the surprise would come in, for the Amazon and her friends especially. With my face taking on a menacing shadow, I just watched as my three opponents shakily pick themselves up off of the ground, each groaning in pain and breathing heavily.

"Now do you see why you guys are no match for me?" I asked with a shake of the head, "I won't ask you to give up, because I wouldn't stop even if you wanted me to. I have to make sure that you can't come after us, so that's what I'm going to do."

With a slick grin, I ran towards the Amazon first, not giving her the chance to react when I landed a solid kick to her midsection, the golden glow that surrounded me before, coming back to surround my leg before fading to reveal it covered in a dark brown armor with sharp swirls of silver racing through it to outline each crevice of the armor. The Amazon gave a gasp, more filled with pain than surprise at the blow, eyes widening when a sonic boom sent her flying through the air once again, but unlike all the other times, I never gave her time to land on the ground. I smirked as everything around me began to move in slow motion, and ran forward, my other leg being covered with the same armor my other leg was encased in, and ran after her, steam easing out of the back of the armor that covered my calf and the top of my feet, where they had three holes drilled into a piece of metal that jutted hooked to either side of my ankles like a bridge. Once I was besides her, I grasped the senshi of Jupiter by the throat in an iron grip, leaning down a bit and thrusting her to the ground, dragging her a few feet in the cement once time resumed its normal speed, earning a piercing, agonizing scream from the girl. Letting go of the senshi, I skid to a stop, looking at her unmoving, unconscious form, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get up again for awhile after this.

'_Sorry, Amazon, but I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you._'

My head turned to look at the other two who stared at their friend in shock then to me in fear as I stepped forward the sound of my armored feet clinking with each step I took.

"Ladies, I believe that this is the end."

_____________________________________

Attack, defend, then attack again. That was the pattern that I had settled into with Minako. I couldn't get a one up on her, and every time I had the chance to do some real damage, something inside me stopped me. And in all honesty it really was beginning to tick me off. With a feral roar like a wild animal, my golden eyes flashed, and I could feel my body's temperature rise with the flames that began to swirl around me. I caught Venus's Love Me Chain once again, my bare hands inflamed, and clutching at it tightly, melting the chain of hearts with the intense heat of the flames that my rage empowered. Running forward, I found myself barely able to breath, with my body not used to the power, and not used to being pushed as far as I've pushed it. I could see her surprise, and hear her gasp as I once again shocked her with something that I couldn't do before. My eyes darkening several shades, I swung my arm at her even though she was a few feet away from me, and watched as the flames around me reacted and shot forth, clawing and reaching towards her quickly in the form of a tiger's claw. Minako shook her shock away before jumping high in the air, narrowly avoiding the attack, but not avoiding the second one as I had found myself instantaneously behind her, my arms raised above my head with my fists interlocked. I took in her astonishment and fear as she turned around to see me there, but I didn't let it stop me from swinging my arms down and smashing through her raised, crossed gloved arms as a last defense, and sending her hurtling hard into the ground, a cloud of dust being raised at the contact. Landing on the long grass below, I found my legs giving out on me, causing me to fall to my knees before choking on air I desperately needed and collapsing face first onto the grass, one arm outstretched.

Through my hazy senses, I could hear the worried cries of Usagi and Yaten, both for Minako, and one for myself. The familiar boom of Haptism's voice echoed painfully through my head as he asked, '_Are you alright? Will you be able to stand, or will you stay on the ground and yield to that blonde?_'

Coughing, I moved my pain filled, leaden body, first getting to my knees before forcing my trembling form to unsteady feet. At first all I could do was stand there wavering, and almost collapsing again, but after taking a deep breath, I trudged forward to the settling dust cloud where I knew she would be. My ears picked up a groan of pain, and the light sounds of shuffling. I stopped, waiting and watching the senshi of Venus get up from the ground, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she took, wincing some and clutching at her sides weakly. How she was able to continue moving was beyond me, but then again, I still couldn't understand how I could still move too.

"Rei." she rasped out painfully, her face contorted in a grimace as she stood on trembling legs.

I didn't speak, I couldn't there wasn't anything I wanted to say to her. Nothing. Somehow, it always came to that. I was nothing to her, she may say differently, but to me it was the truth. I was nothing to my father. He wanted nothing to do with me, ever. I never took my eyes away from her glistening cerulean ones. We were both exhausted, both in much pain, and I knew that this couldn't last any longer, it was almost time.

_____________________

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as I jumped back to dodge another slice of air. I couldn't stop moving, for if I did, than I was surely going to get torn to pieces by this…. by this beast. My bright, lime green eyes narrowed in an attempt to analyze the movements of the beast, but soon found it too fast to keep up with. The only thing I could do was dodge its attacks and try not to get torn by its sharp fangs. I jumped to the side, sneaking a glance towards Minako, my eyes widening in the utmost horror as she was smashed to the ground, her name leaving my lips as I instantly tried to run forward to her side. I found out too late though, that it was a bad idea as the golden beast appeared in front of me before I could react, doing a barrel role before tackling me with it's mighty wing, knocking the breath from my lungs as I fell to the ground. I tried to get up right after hitting the ground but found myself forcefully pinned to the ground by it's large foot with no chance of escaping. I looked up to the beast who held me, quivering in unconscious fear when it's sharp eyes seemingly leered into my soul, a growl of utmost despise rumbling in the great beast's throat.

Gasping for breath, I snapped my head away, turning to look at Minako who was now on her feet. I could tell from the way her body trembled that she was barely able to do that. I couldn't see her face nor eyes, for her back was turned away from me. But, as I looked towards _Rei_. I shivered in disgust with a grimace settling on my face at the name of the one person I despised above all. The one who brought pain to Minako. Shaking myself from further thoughts about her, I watched the blank features of the _demon_, thinking that the name definitely suited her. If Minako had said anything to her than she didn't show it. Damn it, if only I could escape from this beast so I could go by Minako's side and help her.

I struggled underneath the large, thick, scaly foot of the beast, only to whimper in pain when it put more pressure on my body, actually beginning to strain some of my bones. I could tell that it was holding back, that if I struggled any more, than it would have no problem crushing me to pieces. So I just laid stock still, turning my head to watch Minako, and hope that she'll be ok, for that was the only thing I could do. And it made me feel utterly useless.

___________________

"Rei." I rasped out softly, taking a tentative step forward and watching as the miko's face remained blank. "Rei, please."

Another step, and all I got was silence and nothing more, she never even tried to threaten me or attack. Of course, if the way she was trembling meant anything, I knew that all she could do right now was stand, and hopefully listen.

"Please Rei, talk to me." I wanted to hear her say something, something that could give me even the slightest hope that she'd give me a second chance, anything.

The miko sighed, closing her eyes before locking our eyes together and saying in an exhausted, aged voice, "What's there to talk about?"

I took a step forward, not sure what to say myself, if I begged for her to stay, than she would surely get angry again, and refuse to listen to me. If I tried to apologize, than the fighting would continue, and there would be no way she would believe me. Do I even believe myself? This is my fault after all. Entirely my fault For everything. But I had to try. I couldn't lose her.

"Rei-"

"Please stop calling my name, Minako." she sighed, turning to look away from me, her golden eyes glazing over with a distant look on her face, "It'll only make this hurt more. Probably for both of us."

"Why would it Rei?" I asked, stepping forward again.

"Because we both know that I won't be here for much longer. And I don't plan on coming back. I don't think I ever will."

"But Rei, I-"

"Stop calling my name!" she turned back to glare at me, and I could feel her anger rising, radiating off of her, "I'm tired of this! Stop talking when there's nothing more to say! It's useless, now stop!!"

I took in a sharp breath, taking a step back when she began to stomp forward, fire already gathering in hands when she all of a sudden collapsed to her knees, her eyes wide in pain, and breath shortening into gasps. Alarm took over me as I forced my body to the rest of the way towards her when she looked up at me, our eyes meeting once more, the rage evident there stopping me in my tracks as a dome of fire consumed her and in a last effort from her, spread out in a wide blast, pushing me backwards, and sending me to the ground rolling. Coughing in pain when my body stopped, I could do nothing but watch with bleary eyes the miko hugging herself tightly before wailing out in pain and pitching forward onto the grass, unmoving.

"Rei." it was but a whisper, the only thing that I could say before I was overcome with nothing but dark silence, the feeling of something wet trailing down my cheek.

_____________________

"Oh- no!!"

I watched in horror as Rei and Minako fell unconscious, my eyes then widened as Haptism, Rei's dragon blasted Yaten with an air like explosion, before he disintegrated and disappeared, causing the silver haired senshi to shout in pain before falling unconscious like the was the straw that broke the camel's back as I tried to run to them, but the strong, protective arms of Mamoru was holding me in place. I turned to bang onto his chest, begging him to let me go, the tears which welled up in my large, crystal blue eyes while watching the battle between two of my best friends finally falling. Burying my face deep within his chest, inhaling his warm scent as I let myself sob , not wanting to believe that what was going was real. That everything was alright, that nothing was wrong, but I knew that I couldn't do that. For if I did, I would just be lying to myself, and in the end, it would hurt more.

"Mamoru, please." I begged, raising my face to lock eyes with his deep, warm, ocean blue eyes, "Please let me go check on them."

"I know how you feel Usagi, but-"

A loud boom echoed through the sky, shaking the ground, and all I could do was watch as the scenery around me began to swirl and change before a bright light, blinded me, forcing me to clench my eyes shut and cling to Mamoru with tightly clenched fists. It was a few moments later, when the light died down where I found myself able to open my eyes again. When I did, I found myself in the park once again, but when I really looked around, I couldn't help the strangled gasp that escaped my lips at the mind blowing scene before me. There, around me were my senshi, all of whom have been beaten and now uncurious.

"Hotaru, Ami, Makoto…." I whispered hoarsely.

Hotaru was laying in a heap on top of Ami, both of whom had numerous cuts and bruises, but nothing more than that. Makoto however, was a few feet from them, face down on the ground with her crimson blood pooling and staining the grass around her. My eyes widened, and I held onto Mamoru tighter, hearing him gasp as well, if anything, I knew he was as shocked as I was, but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I let my eyes continue wandering, fear consuming me more than before when I saw Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna sprawled out in various locations, Michiru was in one of the large trees her body hanging off one of its thick, lower branch with a few deep gashes on her back, arms and legs. Haruka was no better, as she was sprawled on the cement with a few large gashes as well as one of her legs twisted awkwardly, no doubt broken. Setsuna was the same, her right arm, twisted awkwardly, though she had the least gashes of the three. It truly looked as though everyone was hit by a train, or tornado, or something. The final thing my eyes landed on was the two demons responsible for this, standing in the middle of this, the taller of the two, holding Rei's limp body over his shoulder.

"Why?" was the only thing I could whimper weakly, barely able to speak and sick to my stomach at all the blood and damage done to my friends.

"Because," Gomeisa said calmly, "A confrontation would have been inevitable, but with worse results for you if I hadn't done what I have. You two would've been counted among the casualties you see here. Be grateful, and get your soldiers help before it's too late."

"Goodbye." Rigilkent said lightly, smirking and waving before all three of them disappeared in a flash.

"No!" I cried, breaking free from Mamoru's grasp, and running to where they once stood. At first I just stood silently, my blank eyes seeing nothing, but soon I dropped to my knees hugging myself in despair, not knowing what to do, and blaming myself for not being strong enough to truly do anything to protect anyone. If only I could have done something to save everyone instead of just standing there.

'_It's all my fault. There's nothing I can do.'_

"Usagi." the soft, motherly voice broke me from my thoughts, and I looked up as the voice continued, "There is something you can do. You have the power to save everyone."

________________________

A/N: Some of this stuff really didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but nonetheless, I hope you liked it. You'll have to wait to see Gomeisa's powers because he's just that bad. At least to me anyway. Thanks for reading. Laters.


End file.
